Assassin's Creed: Vengeance (sequel to Olympian Assassin)
by TheDemigodIsSpying
Summary: It's been more then a year since the war with Templars. Of course, that doesn't mean that the trouble is over yet. There will come a time when the Templars will strike out again, but there is one that plans to take revenge. The thing is, what does a mortal have to do with Demigods and Demigods have to do with a personal matter?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's not yet over **_

**Third Person POV. **

It had been a year since the end of a battle for the demigods against some of their own and their allies- The Templars. It had been six months since the marriage of Percy and Annabeth. The camp, and close family were happy to see the marriage, even if they felt the pair was a little young. Then again, for the gods, all the mortals were young. The camp had yet to have another prophecy for it's occupants, and yet, the campers felt at ease since there wasn't any war between themselves. The gods were surprised at how well the camps had mixed together, since they had a long history together that mostly included battle fields and multiple losses on both sides.

They were peaceful in their own camp by the Mississippi river. It was warmer in their little place of a safe haven, and a little colder in the winters since there wasn't any major bodies of water to keep the temperature in place. To them, as long as it worked and didn't give them away to the monsters, they were happy. What had become a year of peace, however, was soon to be disturbed. The Allies that hadn't been completely destroyed from the traitor's side thought that it was time to get in another attack. To them, it was time, time to teach the other demigods a lesson, along with their Assassin leader.

Rachel Dare was getting worried since she hadn't had any prophecies yet. That was, until late last night, when the oracle had come out in front of the leaders. They were at first taken aback, since nothing had happened for a while, but they knew it was only time for another to come. They thought it might have been a simple task that was coming towards them, but that hope soon vanish as they tried to decipher the meaning behind it.

_'A mortal will come,_  
_Her need shall be dire._  
_Searching for the one,_  
_who has been admired._

_The ones in the dark,_  
_Will come to light._  
_To make sure their mark,_  
_Will be seen at height._

_To search in their past, _  
_To destroy the hidden leader._  
_To end up in the last,_  
_For they had been to eager.'_

To say that the leaders were confused would be an understatement. It was even more confusing then Percy's prophecy had been a year before. The only thing that they knew was to look out for a mortal. That was the only thing clear to them.

However, up north and to the east a bit in Washington D.C. stood the mortal, who had many things clear to her. The mortal- an Assassin nonetheless- knew that she had to get out of the city fast, find a man called Perseus Jackson, get his help, and get her revenge on the Templars. The one thing that she didn't know was where to go, to find this Perseus Jackson, even though the Creed had vaguely told her directions. She knew she needed to get to the Olympian Assassin, as her life and multiple others, were on the line for it.

* * *

**Sybil's POV. **

The one thing I hated about Templars? That they always seemed to find me, no matter how much I covered up my tracks. 'Course there was another thing that I hated about the Templars, but that was on a personal level, and only had to deal with one of the bloody bastards. I raced around the small apartment, grabbing the small amount of stuff that I had and stuffing it in my backpack. I guessed I had about five minutes before they come storming into the building, and I planned to get far away from this place as possible. I grabbed my keys and raced out of the back door, heading down the fire escape.

I looked across the street, seeing a black sedan in the front of the building and men coming out. I went over to my motorcycle and powered it up, putting on the helmet over my light brown hair, and racing out of the street. I raced in front of the car, flashing up the bird at the driver, and laughing as I heard him shouting for the others to come back out. Seeing from my mirror, the others were coming out of the building and getting into the car.

"Let's see what you guys can do." I whispered to myself, smirking as I went into the traffic that was D.C. The black car raced after me, and I got onto the main road, making them have to dodge six cars at least. They were still behind me, crashing into people's cars and making them move out of the way as people screamed. I raced down the road, turning sharply to the right as the stoplight turned red. What I had forgotten was that these guys didn't care for red lights, and chased straight after me. Which added to the first thing I had forgotten, there was a market going on, placed about 20 meters from where I was.

"Dang it." I muttered to myself as I saw that I raced into the market. People screamed, and I kept shouting 'apologizes!', the guys behind me weren't as nice and polite with their manners though. I dodged through the market, even almost sliding down under a crate of fruits that I almost ran into, the people carrying the fruits were lucky enough to get out of there fast enough so that the car didn't hit them. However, I wouldn't be too sure about the guys in the car, since they apparently weren't watching where they were going and hit the side of a truck. I jumped off my motorcycle, knowing I would come back to it later, and ran down on of the streets.

"There she is! Follow her!" A voice shouted as I tossed my helmet off. I gritted my teeth, letting myself look backwards for a moment, seeing that there were three men after me. I raced towards a ladder that was on the side of the building and climbed it, reaching the top right after one of them shot at me, the bullet hitting my shoulder.

"IDIOT! WE WANT HER ALIVE!" Another voice shouted, probably towards the man that had shot me. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to out run the Templars that were on my tail. Why were they chasing me? I had absolutely no idea, maybe something to do with Desmond, or his father. I hadn't had gotten with them in a while though, or anyone else from the Creed. I think they just might have been to busy with their 'prime' operative. Of course, after something to do with Juno, Desmond would become their prime operative.

I reached the edge of the rooftops and looked behind me. The three men were catching up, I estimated I had about two minutes at most when they would catch up to me. I looked in front of me, seeing the river rushing past. I weighed the risk of getting out there alive, and realized one thing: I wasn't just about to give my life over to the Templars. I still had unfinished business with them after all. The men stopped a rooftop away, and I got my blades ready.

"Come over Sweetheart, you've got nowhere to go!" The one who shouted earlier yelled. I moved closer to the edge and they took a step closer to me.

"What if I don't want to?" I shouted, grinning like a maniac.

"You'll have to. It's either that or the river!"

"The river sounds like a great choice right now!"

"You don't want to die, do you?!"

"I think I might just take the risk!"

"Why will you take the risk!?"

"No offense, but your boss is a dick."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

"Get 'er boys!" I waved as they jumped over the last rooftop barrier and jumped into the river. They shouted in anger, and I smiled, knowing I had thwarted their plans once again. I hit the water soon afterwards, taking a deep breath right before. I came up a second later however, since I didn't think it would be _that_ cold. Boy was I wrong. I let the river take me down, waving at the boys again as they stared at me in disbelieve.

I reached a good spot, well away from their line of sight and got out of the freezing river. Note to self: don't dive into rivers when it's the middle of November. I went inside of a shop nearby and changed into dry clothes, not wanting to be uncomfortable during the journey for this Perseus Jackson, and to his ancestor. The ancestor was the key, at least that's what Juno had told me during a dream, but I wasn't too sure if I could trust her. Then again, I had hard time trusting anyone. I guess that's what happens when you live out on the streets without parents at a young age since no one of your family would take you in.

I walked back over to the market, getting near my motorcycle again. I moved to the side when I saw that the guys that were chasing me had just gotten to their car.

"Dude, boss is going to be mad at us." One of the guys said.

"You think we don't know that, Sam? It's all Justin's fault since he let her get away!" Another said.

"Well if you had stopped talking and went straight after her, we would have been able to get her." Justin sneered into the last guys face.

"Justin's right on that one, Ethan. At least half right. What I meant was that if you kept talking to her, and we kept sneaking up on her, she might have not noticed us and not have jumped." Sam said, seeming like he was thinking.

"She's an Assassin Sam, she would have never been distracted that easily." Ethan said. They got into their cars and i let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. When they had gone down the street, I went over to my motorcycle and put the helmet on again. I drove out onto the roads, with not a single destination in mind, but knowing I would have to get out of the city. I had to find that Jackson person, my life and others depended on it.

* * *

**Percy's POV.**

It was about six months since Annabeth and I had our wedding and our honeymoon. We were looking at some pictures of our honeymoon at Barbados. Celeste had joined us on our honeymoon since she was our daughter, and we couldn't leave her behind since we felt bad. Once we were looking at our pictures and saw that one of them was Annabeth and I were kissing on the beach.

"Eewww! Mommy, daddy why do you kiss each other?" Celeste asked in a disgusted manner.

"Because we are a couple Celeste, and couples, especially married couples, kiss each other from time to time." I explained. Celeste is now 4 years old, she's to young to understand a lot of things but she is a quick learner.

Seeing the honeymoon pictures made me smile. Now that I am married to the love of my life, I thought that things wouldn't get any better. The war with the Templars and Octavian and a few of his followers from camp had cost us huge, but at leased I found a way to get the Templars to stop and end the war. There some words that Octavian told me that still bother me in his dying breath- _'it will be the empire of the world.'_- those words got me puzzled, but now he's dead and he was the first Legacy that I killed, and it felt very weird. I'm used to killing monsters but never Demigods or Legacies, monsters are one thing but one of my own seems wrong. I know that we have to do it because he's a traitor, and traitors get killed for their crime but it felt like killing a family member. Octavian was already an enemy of mine when I met him, but he seems more like fake for an augur. I went up to my room and opened my wardrobe. In there is my assassins robe and weapons. The armor that I used in the war, and the blades that are the primary weapons of the assassin, but they are specially made. like backbiter the sword of Luke Castellan it is fused with Celestial bronze and steel mixed together in an alloy. Leo had found the secret of how to mix it properly and it wouldn't act like a magnet. I was terrified and I was not happy with the idea but since that I am an assassin I have to find a way to kill Templars and monsters with the same weapon. I was regretting that I am now an 'agency trained killer operative' but I have no choice, I am indeed blooded to an medieval assassin of French nobility.

"Still thinking that you are a killer sweetheart?" said Annabeth's voice. I turned around to see my wife standing in the doorway of our bed room. She knows how to sneak up on people even without her magical Yankees cap.

"No babe, I was regretting that I am an assassin know." I responded with a smile.

"Percy I know how hard this is for you."

"You do?"

"mmhmm. In fact it was hard for me to believe that I was a demigod when I was seven years old."

"You were just seven then, not college age like we are now."

"And don't forget that we got a daughter after the great war."

"Hey we weren't thinking then!"

"I know, Aphrodite once told me that she would make our love life more interesting."

"Yep."

"Percy listen. You are just surprised like all of us, your mom may never have know about her parents history and neither did you! Bill told me that it is more like an heirloom."

"So I was meant to become one?"

"I guess, but you are who you choose! you chose to be an excellent swordsman, and you chose to be a real troublemaker."

"It wasn't my fault that I need someone like you to keep me at bay!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! that's the reason why I like you Seaweedbrain, and you know I'm never gonna make things easy for you."

"You never have Wisegirl, and remember those days when you were always at my tail."

"(giggling) and you know I love you for that." then leaned to me and we kissed, my mind went blank. I know that I'm regretting that I am an assassin but Annabeth's right, it is an heirloom. passed down from father to son, mother to daughter. My friends and I are now part of an ancient creed, and we know that there is stuff to be done. One thing that we all are weary of is the prophecy that Rachel predicted. it is more questioning than all the other prophecies that we all took, and it is very mysterious like all the others. Who is the mortal? Who is the admired? What does that mortal want? Who are the ones in the dark, and what is their mark? Who is this hidden leader? And what will happen to them? I hope that it will never come in my time, 'cause I have taken on to many quests and to many wars for my taste. Many times I've faced death in the face and I have averted it. My only hope is that it would never happen, but somehow my gut is saying that it is already begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unsuspected Ideas**_

**Percy's POV**

A few days have past. I'm sitting on one of the benches in the practice arena, it was the only place where we could practice individual fighting. I was impressed to see some of the new Olympian assassins practicing, throwing knives at targets, shoot the dummies with bows or crossbows, Using their hidden blades for both fighting and assassination, and using their melee weapons to make killer blows in combat, those were essential, so sword play came to became much more faster. These young kids have a lot to learn. I watched for over an hour and the new recruits are improving a lot, and I was very proud of them. one day my Celeste will join them, I want her to be ready for battle at any moment. As I watched Reyna came to me and sat next to me smiling.

"So how is your marriage these days?" Reyna asked. she knew that Annabeth an I married just recently and we are together now.

"Reyna you know that we are married just recently!" I answered scornfully.

"I know Percy, I was just teasing you."

"I thought that you are a serious woman Reyna."

"I am but can't a serious person be silly every once in a while?"

"Good point."

"One time after the war games I noticed that you have a aura of power."

"That was when we were teens, and we barely knew each other back then, and you even mentioned during our talk that you are thinking of putting me in your trap."

"I admit I tried to make move one you. But you already belonged to another girl."

"And that is when I told you before that I never wanted power or a leadership."

"I know."

"You know I'm still worried about that prophecy Rachel has given us."

"Yeah. The first time I've seen her do it. It gave me fright."

"I have to admit, consulting an oracle is nothing compared to consulting an augur."

"I know. It made Octavian look like a fake."

"Yeah. But do you think that the prophecy will come in a few years?"

"I hope so, cause many prophecies that are written do come to past in a few centuries."

"I doubt that."

"Why would you doubt it?"

"Because when an oracle spoke it out, it will come true as soon as possible, it could be a month, a year or even over half a century if we're lucky."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Remember the Titan war?"

"Yes."

"Well it was predicted during the second world war."

"It did?"

"Yeah, and I was in it."

"Wow. well then I hope that it won't come out till that half a century is come to past." Reyna said. She doesn't know what will happen, and neither do I. But I hope that it will come to pass a little longer than normal but I have a feeling that it will come as soon as possible.

At five a clock I walked back home. As I came through the Terminus boundaries, I went straight to the market to get some groceries. The markets are full fresh produce and many other types of foods. I picked up a lot of things and went straight back home. My house is in the neighborhood of the hill. It is a Mediterranean-style house with the symbols of Poseidon and Athena on both the mailbox and the door- I bought it a few days after the war. As I came in Celeste came out running at me to hug me.

"Daddy you're home!" Shouted Celeste as she came into my arms.

"Hi Celeste, did you have a good day to day?"

"A great day!" She is a bundle of energy now these days. I never thought that she will jump around and try to have some fun in anyway she can. She needs something that doesn't require a lot of that energy that she has now. I went to the kitchen and put the groceries straight on the counter. As I did that Annabeth came into the kitchen and she gave one of her looks that says 'seriously?' and I knew that she is thinking about the groceries that I brought.

"Do you have to bring all of those home Seaweedbrain?" Asked Annabeth

"Whaaat! I thought that it was necessary!" I answered with a silly look. After that she came up to me and we kissed each other for a second. After that we started cooking dinner. On occasion, Celeste will try to come in with her toy Pegasus and stroll around us and making us laugh. After she is gone to her room I knew that I have to talk to Annabeth about this.

"You know Annabeth?" I asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked not knowing.

"I think that Celeste is now have to much energy now these days."

"I know... And she is impossible to stop."

"(Laughing) I know and she goes around the house looking for any mischief that she can find."

"Yeah... that is true."

"You know what I have been thinking?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I've been thinking that she needs to channel that energy every once in a while." I said. Once I said that, Annabeth looked at me with her intelligent eyes and from her look, I knew that she knows what I was talking about.

"Percy are you serious?" She asked.

"Why not? I thought she could channel her energy that way." I answered.

"Perce you really wanted another child?"

"Of course I do, I mean not just for myself but for Celeste. If she has a brother or a sister she could channel her energy and she will have someone to be with while we are busy our jobs, hobbies, and when we hang out with our friends. Remember when we found out that we have brothers and sisters as well? Think about it, you and the other Athena kids hang around like friends, and remember the time I took with Tyson? I think that it's good choice, even for Celeste."

"That sounds reasonable and that is a wise choice."

"I know but if you don't want-"

"Percy it's fine... it's a good choice. I wanted a second child as well."

"You do?"

"In fact I was thinking the same thing as well."

"Oh!"

"And Percy."

"What?"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready." Annabeth said with a naughty look. I couldn't help but put an evil grin on face. I try to stop it but it's impossible to take it of. Our day is going great and I hope that Celeste will like it to have a brother or sister in the family. When dinner arrived we asked Celeste about having a sibling and she answered that she wanted a sister and that is when we knew that this is the right choice. That is the choice that we knew that she wants one, but first I need to know when Annabeth's ready. and tonight she showed me that she is ready.

Our day turned out great and we have a good day at work and we knew that things will go fine. But what I hope for is that the Prophecy will not start in few more years or so, but my gut tells me that it has started and I just hope I'm not in there. I had enough adventures and prophecies to worry about in my life time and I don't want a another war to start. but I have yet to see a mortal in a prophecy but I know that it has happened before. but now in these days they were incredibly rare and almost never been foretold.

* * *

**Sybil's POV**

When you're driving down the highway on a motorcycle, at about 70 mph, and trying to dodge cars- you honestly don't think about a guy calling you in the helmet receiver. The receiver was like blue-tooth, but in your helmet... Like Tony Stark's IronMan helmet if that makes any sense. Except I don't have the cool flying suit of armor anywhere in my nonexistent Malibu mansion. However, as much as I want The Avengers to be real, that was not the reason the guy called me on my helmet receiver.

"Hey Sybil." Shaun asked as he came up on the side of my helmet.

"What's happening at the Creed? Do they need me?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road and not on him.

"Sybil- are you driving?!" Shaun asked, a little outraged, as if I was doing this against the law (wouldn't be the first time I broke a law). In response, I just shrugged and raced past another car. "I, um... You might want to get off the road for this." I glanced up at him, confused but going to find the next exit all the same.

"Something wrong? Did someone get hurt?" I asked, starting to get worried if Shaun was pulling me over for news. Shaun stayed silent as I drove off the road and stopped near a gas station. I waited for him to continue but then I remembered that this wasn't an actual video conference like thing. I need to upgrade that.

"Alright, I stopped. Now, what happened. The Creed hasn't talked to me in months, Shaun, what's up with the sudden communication?" I asked, getting a little suspicious of the Creed. Why did they want to talk now? Why didn't they call me earlier, or was it just now that I was needed again? Shaun stayed silent for a moment, and I heard him take a deep breath in.

"Sybil... Desmond... He's dead." Everything just stopped as I heard the news from Shaun. I slowly put myself onto the ground by my bike and tried to control my breathing. My shoulder protested in pain as I sat down and I gritted my teeth, knowing that I would have to push through it. I looked at the bandage on my shoulder and decided I didn't have to replace it yet.

"When?" I asked, my voice even with almost no emotion coming through. Desmond was a old friend of mine, and to hear that he... Passed away- well, it wasn't the first time something like that happened, and I was sick of the amount of times it did. Shaun stayed quiet on the other end, probably surprised that I didn't blow up and start shooting something. I have a little more control then that, not by much, but still.

"Two years." Shaun stated. i let out a string of curses that would have never been considered lady-like, but I really didn't care. Two years. Two years and they just told me now. Just now.

"Fuck you guys, you fucking bastards." I spat out, not bothering to keep myself in check. "You haven't contacted me in months and then you tell me that DESMONDS BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS ALREADY?!" I felt Shaun cringe at my sudden explosion. I wanted to hit something, wanted to punch something so bad that the next person to cross my path that pissed me off, well, they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Look Sybil-" Shaun started but I interrupted him.

"Tell me that you at least have his body, then I'll punch you guys later when I find you." I said, not disguising my threat at all. I didn't care that they were part of the Creed, Desmond was my friend. He was the closets person that I had, and now he was gone. The one I considered as a brother, and that was hard for me to do since I had huge trust issues.

"Yes, we have it... now." Shaun told me. I noticed the little keyword that was now. So they didn't have him before... Did the Templars have him first then? _'That shouldn't matter anymore, all that matters is that we have him back.'_ I thought to myself. I kept repeating the thought over and over in my mind, trying to keep myself from shutting down. My emotions were already shut down, but I couldn't have anything else to be shut down.

"I'm assuming the Templars had him first." I told Shaun as I got up, kicking a stone with my foot. I probably looked weird, a girl just standing by the side of a gas station, talking into her helmet. I didn't care, they wouldn't seen me afterwards anyway, not if I could help it.

"Yes, they did, but we have him now." Shaun said, reforming his earlier statement. I sighed, wanting to go and check out his tomb, where he should be resting. Where he _would_ be resting. I couldn't however, I had a job to do. This was just one more reason to carry out what I was going to do against the Templars. I didn't if I died in the process, there was no one left for me. It was just the Creed, which hadn't really lived up to my expectations.

I didn't care anymore about the Creed. They always hid something from me, it was always something. Like not telling me the right amount of Templars that were on guard duty, or the exact place of where I was supposed to go, or if the person I was supposed to contact with was friend or foe. They left me in the dark always at some point. Not anymore, I was not going to be some toy that they were going to throw around. Not anymore.

"Thanks Shaun." I said, shutting down all emotion from my voice. I went onto my bike, and started the engine again, getting ready to go on the road. As soon as I hit the road, I heard Shaun start to stutter as he didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I shouldn't install the video thing, make the others be left in the dark for a change instead of me.

"Are you coming over to HQ?" He asked a little confused, since I wasn't supposed to know where it was. I wasn't supposed to, but I did. It's what happens when you can infiltrate an enemy base and they are stupid enough to leave the plans open for their attack run. Sometimes I wonder how stupid they really could be, and other times I wished they were stupider. Then again, we can't get what we always wish for.

"No Shaun, I'm not an idiot." I started as I moved back onto the highway. "I"m going to look for someone else. Someone else who can help since the Creed is doing a pitiful job of it."

"That's... Th-that's.. What?" Shaun asked, confused. I smiled to myself, knowing that what I said wasn't a reply that most of the Creed was looking for. I'm not your usual Creed member though, and it was time that they saw that and treat me like every other stinking member on this team. I was sick of being played as the 'last recruit'.

"Then, where are you going?" He asked me. I wanted to laugh, because for once I knew something that _they_ didn't. For once, I was the one with the upper hand in the discussions. I was the one that was making all the choices. I was the one that people were looking towards in order to see what the next move was. Not the other way around, as it normally was.

"Shaun, where are the coordinates of this... Olympian Assassin that I've heard all about? I need him." I told him, smiling widely because I was sure that he had never expected that to happen.

**_Au: Hey guys! So this is the other Author here, the one that is co-writing with the owner of this account. Now, I'm super sorry that this wasn't out earlier because it was planned out earlier and it was supposed to be out earlier. However, I had so much homework and other issues that I'm pretty sure that no one wants to hear about, and they've held me back from writing/posting this chapter. So sorry once again, and I really hope that you love the chapter!  
_****_BYE! :)_**


End file.
